Pokémon: Dreams for the Champion League
by Acort12
Summary: Nikolas has finally returned to the New Xxra City, a massive city located in the Xxra region, to enter in the Champion League. He soon realizes that there is a new Elite Four in the Xxra region. If he wants to battle these strong trainers he has to defeat lots of tough opponents. Does he have the power to win the Champion League and defeat the Elite Four? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1: New Dreams, Familiar Goals

Chapter 1: New Dreams, Familiar Goals

"We have now reached our destination in New Xxra City. Thank you for choosing the Grand Royal Train Shuttle, please come again," announced the intercom. I got out of my seat and exited the train.

As I left the station, the cool breeze flowed through my face. The sun was shining and the city was busy as ever. The streets were filled with hundreds of people. The city was so noisy that I couldn't even hear myself think. It was great to be home.

In the distance, there was a group of people huddled together around someone. Thanks to my curiosity, I went over there to investigate. To my surprise, in the middle of the group was none other than Victoria, the Xxra region champion and my older sister.

"Well if it isn't Victoria. It's nice to see you again," I said.

"Excuse me everyone," she said. The crowd quickly heard her and let her pass. She then approached me.

"Hey Nikolas, long time no see. How have you been?'"

"Good, I've been training a lot."

"Well then how about we go back to headquarters and get out of this crowd. We'll talk more over there."

"Sounds like a good idea."

We decided to take a taxi to the League of Masters Headquarters. The League of Masters HQ is a massive building that is located in the middle of the city. Here lots of strong trainers come to train and discuss important things. As we entered the massive building, I instantly saw some familiar faces.

"We'll if it isn't Nikolas. How have you been?" Cynthia, the Sinnoh region champion, was here. As well as Lance, the Indigo Plateau champion, and my rival Colin.

"Hey Cynthia, it's nice to see you again. I'm doing fine," I replied.

"So let me guess, you're here to enter the Champion League," she asked.

"Yeah, I've been training real hard for this," I replied.

The Champion League is a tournament where the trainers who have made it to the Top Eight or above from any Pokémon League can enter. They get to battle strong trainers and to see if they are victorious. This year, a new Elite Four has been accepted by the League of Masters HQ. So whoever wins the Champion League gets to battle the Elite Four and their champion.

'I'm really psyched to battle the new Elite Four. As well as their champion," I said.

"Yeah well good luck beating me. Because I'm going to win the Champion League," said Colin. Colin has always been overconfident and stubborn. We have been rivals since the first day we met. We both wanted to become the strongest trainer in the world.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm going to win," I said.

"Oh yeah, well then lets have a battle to see who's the strongest," exclaimed Colin.

"Alright then, I accept your -," suddenly I was interrupted.

"Hold on just a minute. We barely got here. You two can have your battle when you go against each other in the tournament. Until then you two need to relax," said Lance. Lance is an incredible trainer. He's a Dragon Master so he specializes in Dragon type Pokémon.

"Well, I'm totally excited for this," said Colin.

"Now don't get over your head Colin. This year there are going to be lots of strong trainers. So you guys better be careful," Victoria said.

"Oh and by the way, we decided to invite some visitors over tomorrow," said Cynthia.

"Who is it," asked Colin.

"You're just going to have to wait and see. Now why don't you guys rest up," said Lance.

We had lunch in the dining room and we rested up for tomorrow. When we finished we went to bed. Colin and I stayed in the same room, while the others stayed in separate rooms. As I was about to go to sleep, Colin had a question.

"Nikolas, I wonder who the new Elite Four is," said Colin.

"Me too, but I just know we're going to have to train hard to stand a chance against them. Alright, good night," I said. After that we both fell asleep anxious to see what's in store for us tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: An Elite Welcome

Chapter 2: An Elite Welcome

"Nikolas, get up already." There was someone in the room.

"Nikolas, hurry up!" I was still weary. I didn't know who it was.

"Alright I'm up," I'm groaned. I was still very tired. I finally opened my eyes and realized it was Victoria trying to wake me up.

"What's the big rush," I asked. That's when it hit me. We were expecting visitors today.

"Well in case you forgot we have some important visitors here today. So you need to get dressed and come downstairs," she said. Knowing that this was important, I got out of bed and got myself dressed. Once I finished I left the room and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, Cynthia, Colin, and Lance were sitting in their seats in the dining room. But there were also four others who I did not recognize sitting with them. They were all talking when Victoria interrupted.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting for such a long time," she said. I didn't know I overslept since it was so bright and sunny outside.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Victoria said," and this is my younger brother Nikolas."

"Hello it's very nice to meet all of you," I said.

All four of them got out of their seats and approached us. They introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Ryder." Ryder has dark purple hair and purple eyes. He wore a hoodie and jeans.

"My name is Veronica." Veronica has orange hair and has golden sunglasses resting on her head. She wore a light, purple jacket.

"I'm Colton, pleasure to meet you." Colton has dark blue hair and hazel eyes. He wore a white and gray blazer over a blue shirt.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miranda." Miranda has white hair and green eyes. She wore a blue and yellow shirt and a skirt over her leggings.

"Nikolas they are the members of the Elite Four," Victoria said. Instantly I was shocked.

"So wait you guys are -," I said before I was interrupted.

"That's right. We're the new Elite Four," Colton replied.

I was really amazed. I had thought they were just regular visitors, but turns out they're strong trainers. Suddenly Colin comes up to me.

"Can you believe it? They're the Elite Four! So whoever wins the Champion League gets to battle them. Man I'm so psyched," Colin said.

This made me realize something. I'm going to have to train real hard to even stand a chance against them. I'm even more excited about the Champion League now that I know they're the Elite Four.

"Hey, is there any chance I could battle one of you," I asked.

"Oh me too," exclaimed Colin. I guess we both wanted to rest our strength.

"Now hold on," Miranda interrupted, "the idea of the Champion League is whoever wins gets to battle us. I'm sorry, but we think its best not to battle you guys." We were instantly gloomy. We really wanted to see how strong they were. Then Cynthia said something.

"Okay then how about a tag battle against the four of you. That way we can see all of you in battle," said Cynthia. They all glanced at each other and at the end they chose their decision.

"Alright then, it's settled. Let's have a Pokémon battle," exclaimed Miranda.

We headed to the battle field which was located in the building. Miranda and Veronica teamed up against Ryder and Colton. Cynthia, Victoria, Colin, and I watched as Lance was the referee.

"Alright the tag battle between the team of Miranda and Veronica against the team of Ryder and Colton will now begin. Each trainer may only use one Pokémon. There is no time limit. The battle is over until one side's Pokémon has been defeated. Alright then, begin!"


	3. Chapter 3: Knowledge Wins the Match

Chapter 3: Knowledge Wins the Match

"Go, Infernape," said Ryder.

"Go, Samurott," said Colton.

Ryder and Colton sent out their Pokémon. Ryder's Infernape and Colton's Samurott look really strong. They were obviously trained really well.

"Go, Meganium," said Veronica.

"Go, Blaziken," said Miranda.

Veronica's Meganium and Miranda's Blaziken look like a tough team to beat. I'm really excited to see how this battle turns out. Meganium does have the advantage against Samurott, but it has the disadvantage against Infernape. Also, Blaziken has the disadvantage against Samurott.

"Alright, Ryder and Colton have the first move," announced Lance.

"Samurott, use Swords Dance."

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz on Meganium."

Samurott raised its Attack stat sharply. Infernape attacked Meganium with a super effective move. Infernape also received recoil damage.

"Blaziken, use Stoned Edge on Infernape."

"Meganium, use Synthesis."

Meganium regained health. Blaziken launched a super effective move at Infernape.

"Samurott, quickly use Protect on Infernape."

Infernape was protected and did not get hit. Ryder and Colton obviously showed some great teamwork.

"Pretty smart don't you think," Victoria asked me.

"Yeah, Samurott shielded Infernape from that Stone Edge attack," I replied.

'Infernape, use Sunny Day."

"Samurott, use Swords Dance."

Samurott raised its Attack stat again. Infernape's Sunny Day made the room really bright.

"Oh Ryder, you just made a big mistake," said Miranda.

"What do you mean," he asked. He didn't know what she meant. Did he give her an opportunity to strike? Did he make a mistake?

"Alright Blaziken, use Solarbeam on Samurott."

Blaziken used a powerful move on Samurott. Samurott had no time to react. Neither did Colton. Samurott fainted. Colton was in shock.

"Samurott, return," Colton said. He returned Samurott back into its pokeball.

"Now Meganium, use Ancientpower on Infernape."

Ryder was too distracted that he didn't noticed what was happening. Infernape fainted.

"Infernape and Samurott are both unable to battle. The winners are Miranda and Veronica," announced Lance.

I couldn't believe it. Ryder and Colton were both defeated with only one move. Suddenly, Cynthia spoke up.

"That was an excellent battle. Miranda and Veronica you girls did a great job today."

"Yeah, but Ryder and I lost," said Colton.

"Yes, you guys did lose the battle. But you must not let your guard down. Ryder, you gave your opponents a chance to attack even though it was not your intention. You have to think before you act," said Cynthia.

"You're right Cynthia. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you," said Ryder.

That afternoon the Elite Four left. It was quite an exciting day for all of us. But we were all tired so we all got ready for bed.

"Man I can't wait until I get to battle them," said Colin.

"Me too," I replied. Victoria walked in the room. I think she overheard our conversation.

"Well then you're going to have to train real hard. Because the Champion League is in two days," said Victoria.

Two days. We only have two days to train for the Champion League. But those two days ended quickly because the next day the Champion League begins. And I'm prepared to win the entire thing and defeat the Champion.

**Author's Notes: This is still in progress. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'll try my best to update it as soon as possible. In the Champion League, I am going to introduce some new characters and also some old ones. Hopefully I will get some creativity and make these next chapters longer. Until then stay tune! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Champion League Begin

Chapter 4: Let the Champion League Begin

It was a bright and beautiful morning. The kind that would show that today was going to be great! Since today starts the Champion League. I have been waiting anxiously for this day. I'll finally get to battle some strong trainers. Not to mention the powerful Elite Four. Eager for the day to start, I woke up everyone bright and early.

"Colin, will you get up! Today starts the Champion League," I exclaimed. Colin heard me although he wasn't glad about it.

"Why did you wake me up so early? It's 5 o'clock in the morning. It doesn't start until 10 o'clock," he said.

"There is nothing wrong with getting up a few hours early. Quickly so we can wake everyone up," I replied. He got out of bed and we headed to Victoria's room. We opened the door, but we were puzzled. She wasn't in there.

"That's strange," I said. Where could she be? We checked Cynthia's and Lance's room which were also empty. We were confused. Where were they? We headed downstairs to see if they were there. It was entirely empty. We glanced out the windows and we finally found them. We went to the backyard to find Victoria having a Pokémon battle with Cynthia. Victoria was using her Typlosion against Cynthia's Garchomp.

"Now Garchomp, use Stone Edge," commanded Cynthia. Cynthia launched a powerful attack towards Typlosion.

"Typlosion, use Gyro Ball to shield yourself," commanded Victoria. Typlosion's Gyro Ball caused Garchomp's Stone Edge to launch back.

"That's enough," announced Lance. I guess Lance was the referee for their battle.

"Good job Victoria. You sure have improved," said Cynthia.

"Thanks Cynthia. Your Garchomp is strong as ever," replied Victoria. Victoria soon saw us from a few feet away.

"What are you guys doing at this hour? You should be in bed resting for today," said Victoria.

"We were sleeping until Nikolas woke me up," Colin said, "that was some battle you had there."

"Well we were training for today. You didn't expect us to not participate in the Champion League," said Cynthia. I had no idea they were going to enter. But then who would give up a chance to battle in the Champion League.

We went back inside to have our breakfast. Once we finished we took the limousine parked outside for us. We got in and headed to the Xxra Stadium which was were the Champion League is going to be hosted at. Immediately there were a lot of people. There were tons of trainers and spectators here for the Champion League. When the limousine came to a stop we exited the vehicle and headed for the registration corner.

The registration corner was in a massive room that was already filled with lots of trainers. They all looked strong and determined. Immediately, I saw some familiar faces.

"Dylan! It's me, Nikolas," I shouted. Dylan finally heard me and waved towards us. He approached us.

"Hey guys great to see you again," he said. Dylan was a friend that I met in the Hoenn region. Dylan wore a white beanie, a red hoodie, a black shirt, grey skinny jeans, and a pair of sneakers. He has blonde hair and brown eyes.

"So, are you entering the tournament today," I asked.

"Yeah, and I'm prepared to win," he replied.

"Alright then, I'll see you in the final round," I replied. Out of nowhere two girls appeared in front of us.

"Hey Nikolas, it's been a long time," said one of the girls. I recognized them immediately. It was Allison and Alexa, my friends from the Sinnoh region. Alexa has pink hair and green eyes. She wore a black shirt and blue pants. Allison has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and navy colored pants.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were entering," I said.

"Well of course we were going to enter," said Allison.

"We would never pass this opportunity," said Alexa.

"Well everyone, shouldn't we go register then talk some more," Cynthia said. We all got in line to register in the tournament. I quickly realized that some gym leaders, elite fours, frontier brains, and champions were here as well. Fantina, Jasmine, Sabrina, Wallace, Steven, Lucian, Palmer, and a whole bunch of other strong trainers were here. I had no idea that so many strong trainers would be here. We finally got ourselves registered and we headed towards the stadium.

Towards the stadium, lots of shops were built near there. They had souvenir shops and food stands. There were lots of people buying stuff from these shops.

"How about a little snack before we head to the stadium," said Cynthia. We all got something from the shops and headed towards the stadium. It was close to 10 o'clock, which was the time the Champion League was supposed to start. Once we got to the stadium, we went through the designated room for all participants.

When we got there we immediately saw lots of trainers. In the room, I saw Red sitting in one of the chairs.

"Look, its Red," I told Cynthia. Cynthia saw him and she called his name. He approached us.

"Hey Cynthia, I haven't seen you in a long time," he said.

"It's nice to see you again. How have you been," she asked.

"I've been training up in Mt. Silver for a while now," he replied, "who are they?" He was looking at us.

"This is Victoria, the Xxra region champion. And this is Nikolas, as well as Colin. They are both Pokémon trainers here to compete.

"It's nice to meet all of you," he replied. Suddenly a security guard announced that we all had to go through a hallway to reach the center of the stadium. We quickly followed directions and headed down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was a huge exit and outside was the battlefield in the stadium. Once we got out we saw all the fans cheering. The stadium was packed with people anxious to see some strong trainers. In front of us was a huge electronic screen. There they would match up the trainers and announce winners.

Colin was at my right and Dylan was to my left. The others were all in different areas. Victoria was at the far right in the second row, Cynthia was two people behind me, Lance was in the very back, and the girls were together in the far left. Suddenly, the announcer spoke up.

"Welcome everyone to the Champion League here in the Xxra Stadium. I'm pleased to have all these strong trainers here to participate. I know we have some tough challengers here today like the Sinnoh region champion, Cynthia. Also our own Xxra region champion, Victoria." The crowd cheered really loud for Victoria and Cynthia.

"Well let us get this tournament under way. If you look at the big screen you will see the matchups for today's battle." The tournament is divided into two groups. All of the trainers were shuffled and finally got their opponents matched. I got put in Group A. I was going against Norman, the Petalburg City gym leader. I scanned the place and I quickly found Norman. Norman specializes on Normal type Pokémon. He looks like a tough opponent to beat.

"Awesome, I'm going up against Alexa," Colin said.

"I'm going against Virgil," Dylan said. Looks like we all have some tough opponents and we're all in the same group. Victoria is going against Flint and Cynthia is going against Wallace. We left the stadium and met each other at the Pokémon Center.

"Alright the first matches are going to start later this afternoon. You guys need to decide the three Pokémon you will be using. When you're done, we are to meet each other at 6 o'clock to head back to the stadium.

Dylan, Colin, Alexa, Allison, and I chose our three Pokémon and roamed around the city. We were all excited that all we talked about was the Champion League. I of course was also excited. But first I had to defeat Norman. Time flew by quickly and it was already 6 o'clock. So we headed back to the Pokémon Center. There we met up with Victoria, Cynthia, and Lance. We all headed back to the stadium. Once we got there we all went different directions to get to our match. My battle was going to be in the top right stadium.

"Good luck Nikolas," said Victoria.

"Same to you," I replied.

I quickly got to my designated stadium. There I met up with Norman.

"Good luck," he told me.

"You too," I replied. When our names were called, we entered the battlefield. We got in our spots and waited for the referee to begin.

"Alright the battle between Nikolas and Norman will now begin. This will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle. Substitution is allowed. There is no time limit. The battle is over until one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Norman has the first move. Alright, begin!"

**How are you enjoying it so far? We have finally got to the Champion League. Nikolas' first opponent is Norman. Norman is a tough opponent so this might be a tough battle. Of course I didn't announced all the match ups, but I will.  
****  
*Group A*  
****  
****Victoria vs. Flint, Jasmine vs. Sidney, Palmer vs. Lucian, Norman vs. Nikolas, Wallace vs. Cynthia, Colin vs. Alexa, Virgil vs. Dylan, Red vs. Caitlin  
**

***Group B***

**Volkner vs. Glacia, Karen vs. Alder, Misty vs. Brandon, Winona vs. Paul, Sabrina vs. Tobias, Steven vs. Blue, Jason vs. Allison, Fantina vs. Lance**

**If you realize there is a guy named Jason that i did not introduce. But don't worry I will in the next chapter. I'm not going to write about every battle because that is too much work. Sorry. Hopefully everyone is enjoying the story and excited to see how these first battles turn out. Please review! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nikolas vs Norman

**We have finally gotten to the first battles. I hope you've been anxious to read it so here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 5: !Round One! ~Nikolas vs. Norman~

"Alright go, Bouffalant," commanded Norman.

"Go, Hydreigon," I said.

"_Norman has chosen a Bouffalant and Nikolas has chosen a Hydreigon. None have an advantage so we'll see how this battle turns out_," announced the reporter via intercom.

"Alright Bouffalant, use Megahorn!" Bouffalant charged at Hydreigon with incredible speed. Hydreigon induced a powerful attack.

"Shake it off Hydreigon. Now use Focus Blast." Hydreigon concentrated and launched a super-effective Fighting type move at Bouffalant. Bouffalant had no time to attack. Bouffalant got some serious damage.

"Bouffalant, get up! Now use Revenge." Bouffalant charged towards Hydreigon.

"Quickly, finish this with Dark Pulse." Hydreigon released a strong attack at Bouffalant. Bouffalant was too weak to overcome it. Bouffalant was launched back and fell hard to the ground. Bouffalant fainted.

"_I can't believe it! Bouffalant was quickly defeated by Nikolas' Hydreigon. What will Norman do next_," announced the reporter.

"Bouffalant you did a great job. Now you take a good rest," Norman returned Bouffalant in its pokeball.

"Nikolas you are really strong, but now its gets serious. Go, Exploud!" Norman called out his Exploud.

"_Norman has chosen Exploud. Will Exploud be able to overcome Hydreigon_, said the reporter.

"Hydreigon use Toxic." Hydreigon poisoned Exploud.

"Now Exploud, use Blizzard!" Exploud let out a super-effective move against Hydreigon.

"Quickly, use Flamethrower!" Hydreigon let out a burning hot move. The two moves collided together and caused a huge explosion.

"Now Exploud, use Focus Blast!" Exploud launched a powerful attack. Hydreigon was hit and crashed to the ground. Hydreigon fainted.

_ "Unbelievable! Exploud defeated Nikolas' powerful Hydreigon. Norman is really making a comeback. So what will Nikolas do to be victorious?"_

"Thanks a lot Hydreigon. Take a good rest." I returned Hydreigon and brought out my next Pokémon. "Now, go Gallade."

"_Nikolas has brought out his Gallade. Will Gallade be strong enough to defeat Exploud_," announced the reporter.

"Exploud use Fire Blast!" Exploud launched a powerful Fire type move at Gallade.

"Gallade, dodge it!" Gallade made a huge jump and evaded the attack. "Now Gallade, use Close Combat." Gallade got up close to Exploud and caused some serious damage. Then Exploud's poison caused some horrible effects. Exploud wasn't able to sustain all that damage. Exploud fainted.

"_Exploud is down! What will Norman do to turn this around?_''

Norman returned Exploud. "You really are something. But here's were I defeat you," he said, "Now go Slaking!" Norman sent out his Slaking. Slaking looked really powerful.

"Alright, Gallade use Psycho Cut." Gallade launched a powerful attack at Slaking. It was a critical hit.

"Now Slaking, use Earthquake." Slaking caused the battlefield to shake intensively.

"Gallade, use Drain Punch."

"Quickly Slaking, block it!" Slaking blocked the attack.

"Gallade, use Close Combat." It was super-effective.

"Slaking, use Giga Impact!"

"Quickly Gallade, dodge it." Gallade dodged the attack. Slaking couldn't attack so now it was my chance.

"Alright Gallade, use Close Combat and finish it." Gallade attacked Slaking with a powerful attack. Slaking fell back and fainted.

"Slaking is unable to battle. The winner is Nikolas," announced the referee.

"_I can't believe it! Nikolas has defeated the Petalburg gym leader, Norman with only two Pokémon. Now Nikolas will be going onto the second round of the Champion League," _announced the reporter. The battle was over and I won it.

"Thanks Gallade, you were awesome,'' I said as I hugged Gallade.

"_Gall-Gallade_." Norman walked up to us.

"That was a great battle. Good luck Nikolas," said Norman.

"Thanks, you did great too," I replied. We both gave each other a grin and we shaked hands. Then we both left the battlefield.

I headed towards the Pokémon Center when I noticed all my friends were all there.

* * *

"Nikolas! You won," exclaimed Colin.

"Yeah, what about you," I asked.

"Piece of cake," he bluffed.

"Hey, we were really close to beating you," exclaimed Alexa.

"I know, jeez," he replied. Victoria came up to me.

"Good job Nikolas,'' she said.

"Thanks," I replied. Then Allison walked into the Pokémon Center with a sad face.

"Hey what's wrong," asked Alexa.

"I got creamed by that guy named Jason. He defeated my Pokémon with only his Raikou," she said.

"Wow, really," said Dylan.

"Yeah he is incredibly tough. I didn't stand a chance against him,'' she said. We were all amazed. Suddenly the big screen in the Pokémon Center turned on announcing something.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have our 16 trainers here who are headed off to Round Two," _said the announcer on the screen. All the trainers who made it this far was shown on the screen. "_Now without further ado, we will be shuffling the cards to see our Round Two match ups."_ The cards shuffled on the screen, determining who we would battle the next day. Finally the cards stopped and revealed our opponents. Searching for my picture I was shocked to see who I was up against.

"Cool, I'm up against Palmer," said Colin.

"I'm battling Jasmine," said Dylan.

"Looks like me and Victoria are rivals now," Cynthia said.

"I'm up against Steven," said Lance.

"I'm….up against…Red," I said quietly but I don't think anyone heard me. Cynthia obviously saw my expression when I saw my opponent.

"Good luck Nikolas. He's a really strong trainer. Don't let your guard down," said Cynthia. I was shocked. Tomorrow I would be facing a trainer none other than, Red.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Nikolas is going up against Red aka Ash. All of the matchups were totally random and these were the results. And like before I'll show all of the match ups.**

*Group A*

Jasmine vs. Dylan, Palmer vs. Colin, Cynthia vs. Victoria, Nikolas vs. Red

*Group B*

**Volkner vs. Tobias, Alder vs. Jason, Steven vs. Lance, Brandon vs. Paul**

**I'm sorry that it's been a long time since I updated. Sadly I'm very busy and don't have a lot of time to work on my story. But don't worry I'm not stopping until I'm finished. Just don't expect any regular updates. Oh and about Jason. I decided to make him like Tobias, a trainer that defeats his opponents with only one strong legendary Pokemon. I hope he brings some more excitement to my story. So I hope you guys are enjoying this story and are anxious to see who wins between Nikolas and Red. Until next time.**

**Later! :)**


	6. Chpt 6: A Battle We'll Never Forget Pt1

**I am terribly sorry for the time it took me to upload the next chapter. I have been very busy and i barely had time to work on this. Hopefully I won't take this long again, but who knows. Im doing this chapter in parts. I plan on writing about all our battles excluding Lance's, Brandon's, etc. But like I aid I'm sorry and i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

At night in the League of Masters HQ…

* * *

_So, I'll go with this one in the beginning of the match, and then I'll switch to…_I was way too concentrated in my head. I was so focused on today's match, I totally forgot about sleeping. I stayed up so long strategizing that I only have a few hours left before we head on back to the Xxra Stadium for our matches. I needed to rest up for today's match, so I quickly went back to sleep.

The sun shined through the window making the room bright. Colin immediately woke up and got out of bed. He realized I was still fast asleep, so he pushed me off the bed. I fell off the bed with a thump.

"Hey! What was that for?" I didn't understand why he couldn't have just told me to wake up. I ignored the rude wake up call and got to my feet.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead. It's almost time to head back to the stadium. You don't want to be late for your match," he said. I had totally forgotten about the match. I had to be at the top of my game today. I couldn't slack off. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Once I got there I saw Victoria, Lance, and Cynthia talking.

"It's about time you woke up. We're ready to leave. Where's Colin at," Victoria asked. Colin quickly arrived downstairs.

"I'm here. Let's go win us some battles," he exclaimed.

"Well someone is excited today. How about you Nikolas," Cynthia asked. I wasn't sure what to say. I was excited to battle Red, but I am really nervous to go against him. I knew that he would be really hard to beat.

"I'm not so sure. I just hope I do really well today," I replied.

"Well I hope everyone does their very best and good luck to all of you," said Lance. After that we had a quick breakfast and headed our departure to the Xxra Stadium.

* * *

In the Pokémon Center located at the Xxra Stadium..

* * *

"Here you go Nikolas. Your Pokémon are now fully healed. Good luck today," Nurse Joy said. "Thank you very much Nurse Joy," I replied. I retrieved my Pokeballs and went back to my friends. They were all talking about their battles today.

"Yeah I am totally going to beat Palmer today. He has no chance against my Pokémon," said Colin to Dylan. Colin was always overconfident. He thought he was unbeatable.

"Well I'm up against Jasmine so I know exactly what Pokémon I'm going to use," said Dylan. Jasmine specialized in Steel types so he obviously has a team that has the advantage against her Pokémon.

"Hopefully I chose the right Pokémon for this battle. I'm really nervous about this battle," I said. Suddenly the intercom rang and gave out a message.

"_Trainers who are scheduled to battle in 10 minutes are to report to their designated areas. Thank you and good luck to all of you." _After that the intercom turned off and people immediately scurried to wherever they needed to be. Then Colin and Dylan both got up.

"Well looks like its time for us to get to our battles. Come on Nikolas you don't want to be late," said Dylan. I quickly got up from my seat and we headed out of the Pokémon Center. Once we got to the stadium we all went in separate places. Colin and Dylan went to the stairs on the right and I went the opposite way. I was almost at the top when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Victoria standing behind me.

"Don't let your guard down. Stay focused and you'll do great. Good luck Nikolas and I'll see you in the finals okay," she said.

"Thank you. I'll do my best and I wish you good luck against Cynthia. Blow her away with your amazing power," I replied. We both smiled and we went opposite ways. At the top of the stairs I already saw a group of trainers chatting with each other. I quickly saw Red and he looked at me. He approached me and held out his hand.

"Good luck today Nikolas," he said.

"Thanks Red. Let's make this a battle they won't forget," I replied. We gave each other a quick nod and we shook hands. In front of us was a flat screen TV. An announcer was commenting on a battle that was currently underway.

"_And Jason takes down Alder's last Pokémon Volcarona. Jason has won the match with only his magnificent Entei. Is there anybody strong enough to take down this incredible trainer? Stay tune for the next match, Jasmine vs. Dylan."_

_ Wow, he's really good. He took down Alder's three Pokémon with only his Entei. I guess Allison was right. Hopefully I won't come across him in the tournament_. I looked back at the TV and saw Dylan on the battlefield. He had that excited and nervous look on his face.

"_This will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle. There is no time limit and substitutions are allowed. Jasmine has the first move. Ready, and begin,"_ said the referee.

"Alright, go Magnezone," said Jasmine. She threw out her pokeball and out came her Magnezone.

"Claydol, I choose you,"commanded Dylan. He sends out his Claydol, a ground and psychic type that had the advantage against Magnezone.

"Magnezone, use Magnet Rise." Magnezone now has no effect on ground type moves. "Good luck attacking my Magnezone now," said Jasmine. Dylan gave out a chuckle.

"Actually I was one step ahead of you. I had a feeling you would use that with your Pokémon. Claydol, use Gravity." Claydol grounded Magnezone. Jasmine was astonished.

_Wow, pretty smart to use that against her. Now how is she going to get passed this?_

"Claydol, use Calm Mind."Claydol raised its Sp. Defense and Sp. Attack stats.

"Magnezone, use Lock-On." Magnezone locked on Claydol.

"Claydol use Earthquake." Claydol created an earthquake on the battlefield and Magnezone took lots of damage. Magnezone became very weak and was unable to battle.

"Magnezone is unable to battle. Claydol wins the match," announced the referee. Jasmine returned Magnezone back in its Pokeball.

"Well Dylan, I guess you know exactly what you're doing but that isn't going to help you much longer," said Jasmine. She took out her 2nd pokeball. "Go, Aggron!"

_"Jasmine has chosen her Aggron as her second Pokémon. Will Jasmine be able to turn the tables with her impressive Iron Armor Pokémon,"_ announced the reporter.

"Aggron use Autotomize," commanded Jasmine. Aggron raised its speed sharply.

"Claydol, use Calm Mind," commanded Dylan. Claydol raised its Sp. Attack and Sp. Defense.

"Now, Aggron use Ice Beam!" Aggron struck Claydol with a powerful beam of ice. Claydol took a lot of damage form the Ice Beam attack.

"You think you can take me down with an Ice Beam. Maybe you forgot that Claydol has super high stats now. But now it's my turn. Claydol use Trick Room." Claydol is now the fastest Pokémon in the battle.

Jasmine was amazed. "You thought a step ahead again. You had a counter move for my moves. I'm very impressed and startled at the same time."

"Thanks but this battle will be over before you know it. Claydol use Power Split." Claydol and Aggron have the same Attack and Sp. Attack stats.

"Quickly Aggron Use Ice Beam once more." Aggron was slowly charging up its Ice Beam attack due to Trick Room.

"Let's finish this. Claydol use Earthquake." Claydol created a highly effective move on Aggron with incredible power. Aggron was struck with the Earthquake and fainted.

"Aggron is unable to battle. The battle goes to Claydol," announced the referee.

_"I can't believe it folks! Dylan has taken down Jasmine's tow Pokémon with only his Claydol. Does Jasmine have a chance against this incredible trainer?"_

_Wow, Dylan really has grown a lot. He knows exactly what he's doing and I bet he already know how he's going to take down Jasmine's last Pokémon. _

"I have to say I've never had an opponent who knew exactly what they were doing. You have some amazing skills, but let's see if you can overcome my last Pokémon," said Jasmine. Jasmine sent out her last Pokémon, Steelix.

_"Jasmine has chosen her prime Pokémon, Steelix. Will she be able to defeat Dylan's Claydol with her enormous Iron Snake Pokémon?"_

"Alright Steelix use Crunch on Claydol." Steelix bite Claydol with great force. Steelix's Crunch was very effective. Claydol became very weak.

"Well I see Claydol doesn't have the strength to go on any further. So then we'll have to improvise. Claydol, use Explosion." Claydol exploded and caused damage towards Steelix. Claydol fainted.

_"Dylan's Claydol has been defeated. Now what will Dylan choose next?"_

"Alright go Camerupt!" Dylan sent out his Camerupt, a fire and ground type Pokémon.

_"Dylan has chosen Camerupt as his second Pokémon. Will Dylan be able to defeat Jasmine's Steelix?"_

"Steelix, use Dig." Steelix dug underground. Camerupt didn't know where Steelix was.

"Jasmine, you failed to see your weaknesses. Camerupt use Earthquake." Camerupt created an earthquake all around the battlefield causing Steelix to be pushed back to the surface.

"Now watch this. Camerupt use Heat Wave." The Heat Wave caused lots of damage on Steelix.

"Not bad, but I have something up my sleeves. Steelix use Bind!" Steelix wrapped itself on Camerupt. Camerupt was unable to escape. "Try to get out of this mess," said Jasmine.

_Let's see how Dylan will deal with this. _

"Pretty clever, but I was thinking one step ahead of you. Camerupt, use Eruption." Camerupt blasted Steelix's face with a super effective move. Steelix was startled, let go of Camerupt, and crashed to the ground. Steelix fainted.

"Steelix is unable to battle. Camerupt wins and the victor goes to Dylan," said the referee.

_"There you have it. Dylan has defeated the Olivine Gym Leader, Jasmine, with his clever thinking and amazing Pokémon. Dylan will now be entering the Quarter Finals next week. So be ready for some amazing battle that you'll never forget. And stay tune for the next match against the Tower Tycoon Palmer vs. trainer Colin," _announced the reporter.

Awesome, Dylan is going to the Quater Finals. I can't wait to see him there. But first I have to win my battle. My battle against Red.

* * *

**How did you all enjoy it. I wanted to make Dylan look like a a very clever trainer in this chapter. But yeah Dylan really knows his stuff when it comes to battling. And the next chapter I'll be writing about Colin's battle if you didn't know already. Well that's it for today. Hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I do. And I also plan to make a new story that deals with my own creations. I hope it wont suck lol. Well anyways thanks for appreciating this story and I'm glad you all enjoy it. So see you guys next time. And please review! That would mean a lot! :)**


End file.
